Hated and Hunted
by Fang Raven
Summary: Max and Fang are introduced into another improvised cinderella story! What will happen? Fax Or NiMax-rofl-, as Fang will be Nick I don't own Maximum Ride... James Patterson does... Previously named Another Improvised Cinderella Story.
1. How It Happened

Another (Improvised) Cinderella Story

Alone in the streets; nothing to hope for. The kingdom I lived in was a hellhole. Unable to leave; unable to live as everyone else has. I get laughed at, persecuted; _blamed_ for actions I never committed. My shirt was dirt covered, torn, and patched up in many places with undeterred colors. My pants were the exact same. The sleeves of the shirt went up to my dirtied elbows; my pants up to the middle of my calves.

I was nobody to them. I was Max only to myself.

My parents got killed in a massacre, and nobody even tried to help. They only looked at me, disgusted at my sight. I am sixteen now, eight years of living in the streets, eight years of hunting and fending off. Orphaned at an age so young as eight. My only secret and my biggest one ever, were my owl-styled wings. Nobody knew; nobody bothered to know.

The king went to see me, along with his prince one sunny, clear afternoon. I was sitting by a nearby stream, inhaling the fresh smells of the water. How I wanted to bathe in this crystal clear water, but alas, I could only do at night, when the owls hooted and the mice scurried. The stream's sounds were entrancing me with its steady rhythm. The sounds of hooves came abruptly, and that was my only warning as the king and the prince –who was only four months older than me- walked up to me with all their royal glory. Sadly, that didn't intimidate me. I've fought bears for food before; silk clothes are nothing to me.

"Where are your manners, peasant?" the King –King John, I presume- bellowed to me. He was only a couple feet away, geez! I forced a blank expression on my face, trying to keep the death glare from it.

"And why, may I ask, have you com to see me?" I replied calmly, well, as calmly as an angered peasant could manage. I still didn't turn to see the 'Lord Almighty' himself.

"We have heard talk about a street peasant roaming around the kingdom." He boldly replied. "I have come to confirm the situation, and for you to know that there _is_ a king and a prince in this land. Now turn around and you don't get hurt." I had bruises from many attacks, and I didn't want to risk another. Unwillingly turning around, me and the prince caught each others' eyes. Mother always said their eyes told all, and there was a spark in his that I didn't understand. Everyone looked at me with anger, hatred. He looked at me with different emotions. Happiness? It can't be love. Why would someone as high and mighty as he love a completely poor and dirty peasant as me? Though I felt a magical tug towards him, I couldn't help it. I knew something was going on.

"King John, I have known all my life about the presence of you and Prince Nick." I said, calmly still. "I have lived here eight years with a Mother and Father, and eight years fending off for myself and killing bears for food. Sixteen years of living here, King. Half of it the time of my life, and half of it I knew I was damned to hell by everyone that looks at me. They look at me with those eyes, those hating eyes. Those eyes that show hate, blame, anger. And what have I ever done to them? Orphaned at such a young age as eight, King. Why am I ever hated? Why? Three people I know have shown any love towards me. Anything nice and worth remembering. Most of what I hear, what I listen to, it only made me dive deeper into myself. My only friends, Mother and Father, are killed now." I started off nicely, but at the last sentence my voice turned cold and angry.

"Peasant- " he started, but I cut him off immediately.

"Max." Acid was dripping.

"Fine. _Max,_ who's fault is it that your family was murdered? It was not thee, or thy shall have been dead my now. I did now kill them Max. You shall know that." His gruffy beard became increasingly annoying. "I, for the sake of your trust and respect, am inviting you to the Ball of Dreams. If you can find a dress, then thy shall be invited." And just like that, he was walking off towards the carriage they came from. Prince Nick was still staring at me with the hypnotizing light in his eyes. His black hair went over his eyes adorably, and his dark brown eyes were showing many emotions I thought nobody would ever show me.

For the sake of insanity, I coughed uncomfortably and looked down. He was standing still, and I barely noticed him as he squatted low enough to whisper in my ear-

"I've known you for a long time, Max. I know about your wings, your life. And I wish I could do something about it. Max, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I truly love you. If you want to come to the Ball, I have a dress for you I made myself. I must say, it'll look quite dashing on you." I could feel the smile in his voice. I must say, I was shocked. I looked forward, pretty much over his shoulder.

"H-How did you know?" I said slowly.

"I've knows you since the massacre, Max. When I heard of it I snuck out to look at the orphan. She was very pretty, but she obviously looked, as you said, damned to hell." And after that he patted my shoulders, stood up, and walked off to the impatient king, riding away into the beautiful sunset.


	2. Mis Fortune

Don't Own Maximum Ride! James Patterson does *sniffles*

Anyways, this was just a random chapter I made up in about five minute's worth of sitting in a corner and thinking for a bit. Enjoy?

-----

Another Improvised Cinderella Story-  
Mis-Fortune?

I watched them go before I stood up. My stomach was in pain. I had to eat, but I was too weak to fight bears or anything else. My wings were itching for a fly, my head started aching from the memories Prince Nick brought up. What was going on, what was happening? This never happened before when I thought about it. It never did. So, why does it hurt when _he _brings it up?

I turned towards the stream again and crouched down, staring at it. Its rhythmical beating against the flat, shallow rocks was enjoyable with the sunset on your back. The forest beyond was lighting up slightly. Down in the river, though, something shimmering caught my eye. It looked like it was trying to go upriver, towards the local farmland. Glancing around, making sure nobody was looking, I lifted my left hand slowly, poised and ready. In one quick and fluent movement, my hand shot into the clean river (a/n: I know it sounds more like a stream, but It's for the sake of the story, so please bear with me!), and snatched the moving stream-like figure. Laughing idiotically to myself, I brought it out of the water and watched it flail around in my hand, falling off occasionally.

_Fish! _I thought. _I didn't know fish were in the kingdom! This is perfect!_

But, the fish didn't die like it was supposed to. It froze there, literally, its rainbow-like scales shimmering. It looked like it was staring at me, smiling? This is awkward.

Nobody expected the following even to happen, not at all.

The fish started _ glowing._ A glowfish!? Sure, if you counted the bright yellow dust circling it and having it float in midair above your -my- hand.

I'm insane. I knew it.

Next thing I knew, the fish wasn't a fish. The fish wasn't anywhere in sight. In its place was a pretty adult, a couple inches smaller than me, about mid thirties. She was wearing an azure blue dress, puffy the waist down. Blue wings sprouted from her back. She was holding an azure wand as well, shiny and glimmering in its own mystic light. It was crushing my hand. I pulled it out of her flat shoes (thank the heavens it was not high heels!) and started rubbing it.

"Called me?" The person said. I, being slightly paranoid, jumped up and looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. _Nice going, Max._ I mentally sighed.

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm your 'Winged Godmother' (Get it? Winged… oh never mind.) . I can grant you a couple wished if you like, Max." Did she just….

"How do you know me?" Deadly voice kicked in.

"Suuure. Like I don't know the most abused lady in all the land." Sheesh.

"Fine. Can you figure out what the heck is wrong with the prince then? He keeps looking at me differently than the others." That was blunt. I mentally laughed. I'm freaking insane right now, talking to a person that looked like a fish just a second ago.

"Don't you get it? Any _clues? Hints?"_ That was an annoying sentence. "You gave off the same light as he was giving to you. It's SO obvious!" She started laughing. _Val, that's what I'm calling her. _She's kinda annoying, don't ya think?

"Sure. Now, miss –grant-all-your-wishes, if you can REALLY grant wishes, can you give me a home? Food? A _bath?_" That was harsh, I know, but I'm getting fed up with a talking fish.

"Done!" she exclaimed. With a wave of her shiny wand, a cottage magically appeared right in front of the stream. "Now, the Ball of Dreams is supposedly tomorrow night, so you have until midnight tomorrow to wear this."

And so began my own transformation from a dirty young-ish peasant person to a beautiful brown haired princess. I was wearing a velvety white dress white flower patterns on the sleeves. The waist down was frilly-ish and it touched the floor slightly. The slippers were black, though, and they matched the headband –that had a black feather on it- perfectly. The filth was off of me, but it was just a freaking illusion. It soon faded and appeared over Val's arms. She lectured me for half an hour before I ran in the new cottage.

**A great bath, good night's sleep, and a well fed night and morning later…**

**------ -**

That concludes chapter two of this short story! What will happen to Max? Will she find love?

Find out soon! *winks*

~~FR


	3. Introduction

Don't own Max Ride JP Does *sniffles*  
Don't own Cinderella (And honestly, who DOES Cinderella claimed to?)

Chapter 3:  
Introduction

It's the Day!

But moments come to an end quickly.

I had two dresses. One of Prince Nick's and one of Val's. Which to wear?

Call the dress police! Dilemma over here!

"Max!" I heard the annoying fairy fish (yes, that's what I'm naming her species) call out. "Put on the dress!"

"I need to go!" I screeched. I was just going to wear the usual apparel today, because he would probably wonder what in the world happened.

"Wait, I see something." I forgot to mention she can see things, like what's going to happen. "Princess Ella in the neighboring kingdom knows about me, apparently. She has a goon after the dress I gave you. Where are you going anyways?" She can keep that dress. I didn't mind. Nick's would be nice, right? Val's was too…. _Royal… _I should say. He wouldn't want me in that. Plus, he'd want me to wear his!

"Er… I was going to the Prince's to go get the dress he made for me…." I laughed nervously. She was visibly relieved, which surprised me. The sun's rays were making its way up to my face rather quickly.

"Perfect!" She purred. "Wear that, but make sure the goon doesn't see it!" She called out. I ran out into the searing sun quickly, excited to see the new dress.

**Long minutes of walking later…**

"Max!"

It was him! Wow. I thought he wouldn't show up. I was behind the castle in a deserted area, waiting for Nick to stride up with the funny orangey robe he was wearing. He looked like those Japanese monks. Except for the baldness though. I waved to him and started walking towards him when I realized something was on his back. It looked like a basket.

"Hey, Max! Guess what? These traders came and traded me this cool thing! It's called a backpack!" He exclaimed rather excitedly. His hair was windblown from the gusts that were about. My wings were aching again. They were pressed up so tightly against me so my back didn't look bumpy. But since only he was here, I let them stretch, enjoying the feel of the stretching muscles and the freedom of it.

"That's cool. What's in it?" I asked. My clothes were still torn and otherwise, but the two slits I cut open in the back of my shirt were the only perfect things on it.

"Your dress, silly!" He exclaimed. Next thing I knew, He was grabbing my hand, gently as any prince would, and tugging me to the back of the castle. I gratefully obliged, losing myself in his words. I brought my wings back and followed him in and through the brightly lit hallway into a beautifully decorated (black) room. Silver was embroidered onto the pillows of a large and comfortable looking bed. Everything in here was a royal kind of black, silver splashed into an eerie ocean. The chandelier in the middle of the large and open room hung in featherlike shapes, lighting the room in many different colors, contrasting onto the black and silver stunningly. It lit the room very well.

"Over here!" He called out to me from the other side of the room. I swiftly followed and made it to a ridiculously large walk-in closet. Black.

"Lord Almighty." I said in a low voice. Was everything in this room black?

"Yep. Your dress isn't going to be this plain color though." His ringing laughter filled the room. I was partly disappointed; this black theme got to me. He kept walking deeper in, until we came to a neatly hidden door. He opened it excitedly.

--- --

Thanks to my reviewers! Anyways, the questions have been answered, the dress Nick has in store is a surprise, and Princess Ells has been mixed into the story! She plays a large part, so watch her…

Over and Out!

~~FR (Fang BlackRaven)


	4. In and huh?

_I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I couldn't decide what I should do, have ___ in there or something else, so Here I go with the something else. I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting! _

Plain and Extraordinary

(Remember guys, Fang opened the door…)

It was freaking _dark _in the room! I couldn't see two inches past, literally. Funny, if you ask me. But then again he shown a lantern thingy on the wall and ushered me in, closing the door quietly. He flicked something on, and the room was ablaze (not literally) with light. I blinked, just getting over the attire Fang had in the room before. The walls were lined with a couple chairs, a sofa-like thing hanging to my left. The room itself was a deep maroon-ish, definitely not black. Which I found a lieelt funny. There was a door in the other side, more likely to a bathroom or something, but I didn't take notice in it. It was basically a bedroom, without a bed.

"We're to add a bed in here." He chuckled, literally reading my mind. "So if you ever need a place…" He trailed off, looking seemingly distractedly around the room. We stayed silent for a moment, me taking in the room and him just glancing here and there, mainly me.

Fang walked up a couple feet and stopped, somewhat in front of me. He swiftly took off the 'backpack' and unzipped it_. _It was simple-ish all right, as far as expensive dresses go,but I ended up laughing a bit anyways. Fang rose and eyebrow, making me laugh a teensy bit harder.

"You said it wouldn't be black." I stated as simply as I could between laughing fits. He snickered.

"I said it wouldn't be _just _black, Max." he replied smoothly. I composed myself and took a look at the dress.

How can I describe it bluntly… It's a mermaid-type dress…

Well, the dress itself was black, but the elbow length sleeve was laced with shining yellow and silver patterns, and the fringe if the dress was a nice bit of yellow (not that shiny, though, but it fit in nicely.) The part of the dress that went waist up (A/n: Forgot what it was called, haha) was a plain black, yes, but faded grey ribbons and/or laces were fit onto the sides, and also down the middle (with it forming a V). It was plain, simple, but somewhat really extraordinary. The part where it puffs out, I guess, was fading into a light grey.

"It reminds me of a funeral…." I said, trailing off a bit. He started to laugh a bit.

"That's what I said while I was designing it." He replied, giving me a sly smile. "But pretty on you all the same." My face turned a somewhat rosy pink. "Ha, that color's cute on you." He teased. I thought of something that'll change the topic.

"But won't people be staring at me?"

"Honey, this dress will go a looong ways for _you_." He said in a weird tone and accent. I think I've heard something similar before. "Anyways, others will probably be wearing these way to bright clothes that make my eyes hurt, so you're basically my only getaway then if that occurs."

"Can I-" He cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say, Max." He said, smiling a teeny weeny bit. "Yes, there's a dressing room in the other side of the room, just keep going straight. But you must hurry and when you're done, wait. I think someone's coming soon." And with that, he opened the door we entered and closed it quietly. I heard padded footsteps fading, and another door close.

_Just great. _I thought. _Stuck in a room between a royal prince and a door._

I went through the door swiftly, wanting to try up the dress as soon as possible. But man, the dressing room was just _plain. _It was the same maroon, but there wasn't anything in here, minus me and the dress. I securely closed the door and got to work on fixing myself up.

(Ten minutes break)

I was out of the compacted room, finally, and saw something odd in the room. Yes, _Fang _was gone, but who the hell is this? A little girl? She seemed a couple years younger, lady-like, and she was just plain _staring _at me.

Anyone know who she is? Anyways, I'm still sorrying about the, what, one-three month wait? Dang. Well, this was kind of a boring chapter, but wait until you hear what the stranger says.


	5. Encounter and Retrieval

_Okay. In order to make the story work, the person here is the same age as Max. Okay?_

_And I think I started calling Nick 'Fang' All of a sudden. Lets just say she gave him that nickname because she noticed his sharp canines, alright?_

_By the way, the goon and the person here aren't the same people. This one's a crazed fan of Nick._

The girl snickered. She looked snotty.

"Name's Brigid. And I believe that's my dress you're wearing." She said plainly, looking me dead in the eye.

Her hair was beach blond, her eyes green. She was wearing all black. Well, no wonder we didn't notice her. She had a matching hat and shoes. She looked like a troublemaker.

"Now, if you can just change and hand the dress over…" she said, pointing to where I just came from.

Okay. I may be poor, have a house with a fairy, and apparently have the prince's full attention, but I'm still nothing but stubborn.

"So. Why should I?" I asked icily. "Brigid. Ha! What a girly name. At least I don't have fourteen tons of makeup on, unlike someone standing in front of me." That got her mad. God Fang! Where were you!?

"FYI, you freaking twerp, I'm rich, unlike you. I can get some exterminators to exterminate you, if you want. Or shall I have you burned alive?"

"What, and ruin the pretty dress?"

She snarled. I twirled around to show her the dress fully, and she lunged at me.

Right when the door opened, revealing the prince himself.

"Max, I have a couple questions…… for….. you…." He said, trailing off at the sight of a stranger pinning me to a wall. Then _Fang _started snarling too. "Brigid. I don't know how the hell you got in here, but get the hell out. The poor soul already is damned to hell, don't make it worse." His eyes were angry now. "I am not, will not, and never will be interested in you or your fraternal twin Lissa." He spat. Brigid froze hearing his voice.

She turned around and grinned. "Hey Nickypoo!" She said, ignoring what he said earlier. "I couldn't wait until you got back! I was telling this person to get out of the dress so I could try it on now!" She continued.

"Get. Out." Was all he said. Brigid pouted.

"But Niiiiiiiick!" She wailed. "That _thing _is wearing the dress you handmade! You said it was for me!" She was even faking tears. Bitch. Fang growled.

"I said it was for the person I fell in love with. Not the one I hated. Go away. Now and forever. Before I call the executioners." He said calmly, which freaking scared me.

"Fine!" She pouted again, sauntering off.

It was awkward for a second, before I said "What the hell…"

"Long story." He muttered. "But I want to know a couple things."

"Shoot."

"You keep calling me Fang. Why?"

How did he…? I didn't even _say _Fang. I looked at him, confused.

"Prince knows all." He said, tapping the side of his head. I sighed.

"Have you _seen _those canines of yours? I swear to god you'll be mistaken for a vampire like in those fairytales." I said, looking at him seriously. He burst out laughing, while I rolled my eyes. "Other question?"

He composed himself quickly. "Oh yeah… is the dress alright for your taste? 'Cause to me, they're just… amazing." He said, a glint in his eye. I did yet another eye roll and said a quick yes. He nodded, and told me I could hang out with him for the rest of the day. Which I gladly did.

___~

Ella's POV

I'm getting that damned blue dress whether she likes it or not. I sent out the best person I could get, which was the friggin blind kid.

And In only thirty short minutes, I was being shown a pretty dress. Which I took no time at all to put on and grab a carriage to take me to the Ball of dreams.

Nice short explanation as to how I'm standing here in front of a castle.

So, now that that's over, I quickly trotted up the stairs and announced my name to the person before walking on in and looking for someone cute I could rule my kingdom with. Yes, that was my only priority. And to kill Max. but that's because _she _of all people got the fairy and not me. Which is _so _unfair.

I wandered around the place, when I noticed _the _cutest couple dancing around in the ballroom. They were both wearing darker colors instead of the hideously bright ones, which made them stand out. But still… they were the cutest you'll ever meet. I hope they're together. That'd be awesome! I can't wait to see what happens to them.

I looked at them abit longer and realized one of them looked familiar.

_Max._

That homeless person actually found a dress. I laughed. And she was dancing with the prince too.

_Whoa. Cinderella much?_

But… PRINCE!?

_Max _was _dancing _with the frickin _prince_. Yes, I can't believe it. No, I can't stand it. Now in order to kill the person I hate I have to get myself hanged! Dandy. Great and Dandy. It's worth it anyways.

Now, how do I get her away?


	6. Plans

Nick and I spent the remaining time just talking about ourselves, and playing a game called checkers. I was actually pretty good.

Yes, I know you all are goin '_Your wings! YOUR WINGS! Won't they SHOW!?'_ back there. Give me time to explain. The dress actually had this thing on the back to _hide _them. See? No problem. Maybe except for a little bit of a tight squeeze (they take up some room).

So, that's all about me. Nick?

He was wearing, unsuprisingly, a black top, black pants, and formal black shoes. Which match my own dress, apparently. His hair wasn't tampered with, so he was lucky. His personal hairdresser people got a hold of me and completely did my hair. I only managed not to get any makeup on. Which was good.

I could hear the scuffling of the assistants down the stairs, getting ready for the Ball of Dreams. This would be the first time I danced, that's for sure.

Was I nervous?

Yes.

Was I happy?

Yes.

Was I scared shitless?

Hell yes.

The lights were on in the large ballet room, and people were pouring in. Max and Nick were the only two there for a while, until the first few made it in. The two were already dancing to the light tune given by the violen and chimes in the back. They swayed left to right in perfect unison, catching the attention of all the dancers that have already entered.

A smile played on Nick, and Max already wore one. Her hair was up into one of those royal buns, and Nick's was just normal. Nice and short, bangs hanging on his left eye. He could be the world heartthrob, if he was that famous. He was known moreover as the quiet prince. But Max knew better. He talks often, and loves to listen to other people's stories of themselves.

Max didn't feel like a sickly lowlife anymore. She felt normal, minus the fact that she caught the eye of the prince. She felt... good, for once. Finally, she knew what it was like to be able to interact with people. Finally, she knew what the real beauty of the kingdom was.

She caught a glimpse of an azure blue dress, that looked ineterestingly like the one the Godmother gave her.

_Ella. _Max thought instantly. She glanced at her, and Ella was looking at her, clear anger written all over her face. She looked like she was ready to kill, which very well could be what she's thinking.

The room was filled to the brim shortly after her appearance, and Max lost sight of her instantly. She returned her attention to the boy she was with, and ignored the confused look he gave her.

(Ella)

Urgh! This is SO frustrating! This dress is so much prettier than hers, yet _she _gets the prince. Ugh!

I stormed to where the food was kept, and grabbed an apple. I thought of what wouldh appen if Nick and I were together.

I'd get two kingdoms, more cash, and a cute guy. Plus, I'd get to rip that _thing's _heart to pieces.

And the only way to do it?

Easy.

I snuck out of there, and waited for my best person to come out of the carriage.

There he was. Tall, blind, and a great cook. He was excellenf for the job. And with his profession at explosives, it'll be a snap.

"Yes, m'lady?" He said politely, bowing slightly. I just nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need you to plan for a break in."

"For...?" He said, wanting more information.

"Just get ready." I snapped, walking back in and looking for a temporary partner. This ball was held only once every four years. Might as well make my first appearence worthwhile.

_Please, read my profile (Bottom) for more information on what'll happen or something. I'm sorry I'm updating really slow, but it explains why._

_Get ready, because something's going on in Ella's mind._


End file.
